celos
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: la chica que miro yo ¡y todos la ven!...pero hermano, nadie le está coqu...¡silencio Zafiro! claro que me la quieren quitar. Reacciones de un celoso ante sus rivales, ya sean de verdad o supuestos, serie de oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…creo que ya me había disculpado, pero…me pidieron celos de Diamante, y como no los pude meter en amor de locos, pues, este ya tiene su trama y creo que allá lo vimos bien celoso, hice este otro para poner los ataques de celos de nuestro príncipe y como es capaz de sabotear a sus rivales auténticos y los que el mismo se crea.

Ah, me tomé cierta licencia con diamante y zafiro, epsero no les moleste, pero me pareció mas divertido de este modo, y seguimos con mi esquema habitual, hermanos: diamante, zafiro y black lady (rini).

Dedicado a princessviolet, quien quería ver a un diamante celoso en potencia.

Serie de oneshots, que aunque van en la misma historia, están centrados en opacar a un rival.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, estoy intentando llenar este hueco con mis humildes historias.

Celos.

Candidato 1: Darien/Endimiun:

Yo la conocí primero y míralo ahí…ah, hola, se preguntarán quien es la persona arrogante y en apariencia amargada que les habla, mi nombre es Diamante, soy el príncipe heredero de Némesis, tengo unos 15 años y el amor de mi vida, en este momento, se halla divirtiéndose con alguien que no soy yo, esta es mi historia.

Verán: en un principio, yo no quería venir a un estúpido campamento en la Luna ¡tengo 15 años! Los chicos de mi edad no van a campamentos ¡estamos en edad de aventura! En edad de fiestas y desafíos, si quería algún estúpido campamento, le podía decir a mi padrino, una semana en una de las ciudades infestadas y listo ¡campamento de verano! Pero no, absolutamente no, mi padre, nos envió a mi, a mi mellizo Zafiro y a Black Lady a un campamento en la Luna ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡ah si! Que necesitábamos ser mas sociables! Eso es…porque hemos espantado a los 34 príncipes de la galaxia del norte que han sido presumidos y aborrecibles, al último, le lanzamos una olla de acéite hirviendo, y a papá eso no le gustó, pero bueno…para hacernos mas sociables, nos envió a este estúpido campamento el cual, yo pensaba aborrecer, con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que la vi a ella.

Al parecer era su primer año y estaba perdida, yo si sabía quien era, la heredera del imperio, pero al parecer, ella no quería que la trataran como tal, pues en lugar de ir a uno de los campamentos exclusivos, estaba en uno de los que va cualquier gente pudiente del planeta, se veía aterrorizada, buscando su bolso.

¿puedo ayudarte? Le pregunté acercándome, ella asintió –gra, gracias, nunca había venido de campamento. Sonreí –no te pierdes de nada…y…¿Cómo te llamas? Miré como apreciaba mi cabello azul cielo y mis ojos vino tinto, yo había dejado mi marca en su sitio.

-so, soy Serena Sutkino. Dijo bajito, ese tono tímido, atrapó mi corazón –un placer, Diamante Li. Dije con calma mientras buscaba el bolso.

-es, es una mal, maleta rosa. Explicó ella, que hermosa era, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, asentí y la extraje.

\- ¿sabes a que cabaña vas? Pregunté, ella negó con pena, sonreí –ven, yo te indico el camino. Ella asintió aliviada.

\- ¡muchas gracias!¿eres nuevo? Preguntó, asentí –no lo pareces. Dijo.

-suelo ser bueno en buena parte de las cosas que hago. Un poco de modestia no me caería mal, Serena sonrió y supe en ese momento, que estaba perdido, a lo lejos, vi a mi mellizo con mi hermanita, les sonreí mientras Zafiro se ocupaba de la pequeña Rini, de la misma placenta y tan distintos, el es cabello azul obscuro y ojos azul obscuro y mi pequeña Rini, cabello rosa y ojos rojos.

-vamos. La acompañé a una gran pancarta y vi, su nombre salía en la cabaña 5ªa, suerte, yo estaba en la 4b, podría acompañarla, cuando una voz, la llamó detrás.

-hola ¿tu eres Serena? Preguntó, nos dimos la vuelta, a el lo conocía, era mi amigo, Endimiun Darien, heredero de la tierra, ella asintió.

\- ¿si tu eres? Preguntó –soy el líder de la cabaña 5, Darien, vas a la 5ªa ¿no es así? Ella asintió –ven conmigo, yo te escoltaré, gracias Díam. Asentí, en ese momento, comprendí que Endimiun, era un guapito inepto, con una gran cantidad de materia fecal en el cerebro, se llevaba a mi Serena y me quedé como un idiota de pie.

La cabaña para mi y mi hermano era la 4b, para Rini era la 4ªa y ella estaba contenta, no podía evitar pensar en Serena y Endimiun ¡como le estaría coqueteando el muy canaya! Mi mellizo me miró.

-hermano ¿Qué tienes? Preguntó –encontré al amor de mi vida, en este estúpido campamento y ahora, lo voy a perder gracias a Darien. Zafiro rió.

-apuesto a que solo hacía su labor de guía con la chica ¿Quién es? Preguntó interesado –la heredera del imperio lunar. Zafiro rió.

-apuntas alto hermano ¿ que de si ella ya quiere a Darien? Bufé.

-saes hermano, hay momentos como ahora, donde tus palabras sobran, este es uno de esos momentos. Zafiro se ruborizó.

-no tienes que ser tan grosero. Dijo ofendido subiendo a la litera, gruñí y me cubrí la cabeza.

Decidí humillarlo en la primera semana, en el comedor, nos podíamos sentar todos mezclados y yo recuerdo…que mi muy "querido amigo" es intolerante a la lactosa, de hecho…debe tomar leche de soja sinó será…don Flatulencia, como quiero que mi Serena se aleje de el, cambié los contenidos de nuestros cuarticos de leche, Rini negaba.

-eso es muy malo hermano. Alcé las dejas –no es verdad Rini, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Dije con calma, dejé el cuartito adulterado en frente del desayuno de mi amigo, el cual quiere quitarme al amor de mi vida, Serena se sentó junto a mi hermana y por andar mirándola, no detallaba casi en mi desayuno evento que Zafiro aprovechaba para hacerse con mis alimentos cuando, sonó por fin, el primer "ppupupupupupupupupp" el comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, vi a Endimiun colocarse azul mientras yo sabía que se llenaba mas y mas de flatulencias, otra flatulencia, esta vez sonada como un "papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapaprrr" y finalmente, el comedor estalló en carcajadas, lo vi ruborizarse y salir corriendo, Serena reía, como los demás y supe en ese momento, que no quería a mister flatulencio, en eso, vi que una niña llamada Molly (todos llevamos nuestros nombres en las camisetas) le pasaba una nota que ella le pasó a mi hermana, vi como se coloreaba y salía del comedor, Zafiro sonrió.

-después de todo, no debías preocuparte hermano. Me dijo, lo miré –Endimiun le acaba de pedir a nuestra hermana salir. Respondió a mi pregunta no oralizada, tragué saliva.

-ah, si, eso era… dije mientras miraba a Serena, Zafiro me palmeó la espalda, se rió.

-te lo dije, no iba por Serena. Dijo, aliviado me acerqué a ella, para poder ir a buscar a Endimiun y con suerte llevarle un antídoto para esa pequeña e inofensiva bromita.


	2. Chapter 2

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá tiene, a la segunda víctima de la historia.

No se porque nadie lo quiere, en mi opinión, el fue un buen candidato, un poco indeciso pero bueno…no se puede tener todo ¿verdad?.

¡gracias por su apoyo!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les hago ver los celos de Diamante.

Candidato 2: Alan.

Tras haber ayudado a mi amigo Endimiun, pasamos la primera semana excelentemente bien, ya era amigo de Serena y ese hecho me hacía muy feliz, conversábamos en los tiempos libres y nos divirtíamos correteando por allí, en uno de los ratos libres, lo vi, piel ligeramente verdosa, propia de su planeta, cabello azul con un par de mechones rosa, ojos azules y una postura algo elegante, pero no tanto, como la mía, en su mano, una flauta transversa verde con blanco, le sonreía a mi Serena ¡a mi Serena!.

-no he podido dejar de notar, lo a gusto que estás con el Nemesiano. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió –tanto gusto, me llamo Alan, es un placer. Ella asintió –soy Serena, Díam es mi…mi amigo. Dijo con calma, Alan le sonrió.

-un amigo que en mi opinión, no está a la altura de tu belleza. Apreté los puños ¡nadie tiene derecho de coquetearle a mi Serena! Ella alzó las cejas.

-si quieres mi opinión. Continuó el de forma descarada –bien te vendría, ya sabes, alguien como yo. Dijo con calma, mi Serena cruzó los brazos.

-no es por ofenderte Alan, pero Diamante me resulta una agradable compañía, es dulce y tierno. Alan asintió –quizás lo sea, pero creo, que soy mas dulce que el. Serena negó, se dio la vuelta.

-ja, en tu cara. Dije triunfante –por favor, insisto en que me regales el placer de tu compañía. Dijo, ella meditó –bueno, conversar no nos hará daño. Dijo con calma,apreté los puños mientras los miraba sentarse a la orilla de la laguna, poco a poco, ella se fue relajando con el ¡relajando! Se reía de sus estúpidos chistes.

-dulce como la miel ¿he? Veremos que tan dulce eres Alan. Dije malvadamente mientras me alejaba del lago celoso.

Zafiro estaba conmigo, en las inmediaciones de la cabaña 1b, y estaba a punto de hacer algo brillante, se que Alan el modocito, toma un baño exactamente a las 4 de la tarde, ni mas ni menos, e iba a transformar su baño en una dulce venganza, hormigas y miel, nada mejor que eso.

-hermano…sabes bien que no deberíamos hacer esto y mas, no puedes ponerte celoso por cada chico que le hable a Serena. Negué –Zafiro, no es porque le hablen ¡es porque me la quieren quitar y le coquetean! El suspiró con cansancio.

-hermano, Endimiun no le coqueteaba y lo convertiste en señor flatulencio. Medité, mi mellizo era insoportable a veces.

-si, pero Alan seguro me la quiere quitar. Zafiro suspiró –ajá, lo que digas, un día de estos, me lanzarás al lago desnudo si crees que le coqueteo a tu Serena. Medité.

-se que tu, no le coquetearías. Dije sin mas, el bufó, abrió la tubería exacta y lancé la miel que habíamos preparado mágicamente para que fluyera como agua.

-ñomi. Dije mientras me cubría con un velo nemesiano y entraba al dormitorio, dejé sobre la cama del modosito Alan, un nido de hormigas de la variedad roja.

-muhahahahahahaha, con esto tomarás escarmiento modosito. Susurré, salí antes de que nadie me notara, Zafiro susprió.

-ya está. Dijo, asentí, nos sentamos a esperar, cuando escuchamos los gritos de Alan y lo vimos correr en calzoncillos hacia el lago, veía como las hormigas lo picaban y el se ponía morado.

-creo que su especie, es alérgica a esa especie de hormigas. Dijo Zafiro observándolo, Serena estaba con sus amigas haciendo canotaje, cuando Alan se lanzó al agua, vi como las chicas se reían y me di gusto con mi venganza.

-humillación lista. Dije divertido mientras Zafiro cerraba los ojos.

Mas tarde, Serena me abordó –vengo de la enfermería, pobre Alan, realmente esalérgico a las hormigas rojas. Asentí si, que mal por el. Dije –no es por nada, es simpático y todo… comencé a desesperarme ¿de verdad le gustaba? Ella continuaba.

-pero es…demasiado, mmm, como decirlo… la interrumpí –pesado, canalla,absorbente, estúpido, idiota, mandón, obstinado, fastidioso. Ella negó.

-bueno…es demasiado estirado, no me malentiendas, adoro que sigan las reglas y sean rectos, pero una chispa de impulso de vez en cuando, no viene mal y el parece el tipo de gente, que no desafiaría lo establecido por su sociedad, en contraposición con lo que quiere. Sonreí, así que, ama a los correctos rebeldes con causa ¡excelente! Le sonreí.

-acá tienes al candidato. Dije señalándome, ella sonrió –si, seguro que si. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿quieres ir a hacer canotaje? Preguntó, asentí, aparentemente Alan el dulce, al igual que Endimiun el flatulento, no tenían competencia conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste mucho y las divierta bastante, en lo personal ¡odio a este personaje! Una copia chimba de diamante: si quieren mi opinión.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos divertidos episodios.

Candidato 3: Fiore.

La verdad, era que después de Alan el dulce, ya no creía que hubiera manera de que me pudieran arrebatar a mi Serena, sobretodo cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos y a ambos nos gustaba, bromeábamos y eso era muy divertido, la pasábamos muy bien, hasta que llegó, la práctica de tango, había un chico de la cabaña 5b que le tocó bailar con mi Serena.

-eres tan hermosa. Dijo el en tono galante –muchas gracias. Dijo mi Serena, gruñí ¡no podía creer que le sonreía! Sin querer, pisé a Rini.

\- ¡hermano!¡ten mas cuidado! Exclamó ella enojada –lo siento Rini, no volverá a pasar. Dije –eso espero. Dijo ella mientras me miraba, el le siguió sonriendo.

-bailas espectacularmente bien princesa, tu eres la flor, que engalana el jardín de mi corazón. Vi como ella se ruborizaba, gruñí, cuando la música culminó, el le besó la mano.

-me llamo Fiore, y soy un amante de tu belleza, princesa. Dijo con galantería mientras le daba la rosa, mi princesa sonrió y la aceptó ¡la aceptó! No podía creerlo! Ese idiota –nos veremos pues, Fiore, muy bella tu rosa. El le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo.

-no tan bella como tu princesa. Dijo mientras se alejaba galante y yo, me consumía de celos al ver como ella olía delicadamente la flor.

Ah si, no tan bella como ella, veremos si lleno de abejas te sigues viendo tan estúpidamente atractivo, idiota, Zafiro suspiró.

-hermano, creo que lo estás llevando a un extremo de verdad innecesario. Niego –la chica que veo yo ¡y todos la miran! Exclamé.

-pero hermano, nadie le está coque…. Lo interrumpí –silencio Zafiro ¡claro que me la quieren quitar! Ese Fiore, es de lo peor, tiene un guión de galán barato que nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo cree. El suspiró.

\- ¿y que haremos esta vez? Preguntó desanimado –deberías sentirte honrado de que te elija para estas misiones. El rió –las cuales, ponen en peligro mi estadía en el campamento. Anunció.

-ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Dije divertido, -no si nos atrapan. Dijo –peligro es mi segundo nombre já, jamás me han atrapado en una travesura y no, lo harán ahora. Dije feliz, el me miraba –ve al punto. Dijo obstinado ¡que mal genio tiene a veces! Con lo calladito y dulce que se ve, bufé –le lanzaremos un panal. Zafiro abrió mucho los ojos.

-pero hermano ¡es peligroso! Exclamó asustado –descuida, peligro es mi segundo nombre. Dije divertido.

El día de nuestro plan, Zafiro debía distraer a Fiore y para eso,fue a compartir sus conocimientos de plantas con el, mientras yo, trepado a un árbol, me encargaba de encontrar un panal, lo hice, uno rebbozante de miel, lo primero que hice, fue substraerle la mitad miel con un ingenioso aparato nemesiano en forma de coloibrí y lo segundo, prepararme para el evento principal –jajajajajajajaja ¡este es perfecto! Será el mejor. Dije mientras lo balanceaba, unas cuantas abejitas se asomaron, pero no les di importancia, lancé el panal,con puntería perfecta hacia la estúpida florecita de Fiore, el panal le cayó en todo el cráneo llenándolo de miel y a continuación, de piquetes de enfurecidas abejas que lo hicieron saltar como niñita indefensa.

-ahora si ¡no te acercarás a mi Serena! Exclamé feliz, cuando vi que la nube de abejas se dirigía hacia ella, no lo pensé mas, salté del árbol al mejor estilo Tarzán y me dejé picotear, todo para salvarla a ella, lo cual me valió el ser consolado y cuidado por mi princesa.

En la enfermería no me fue mal ¡tenía a mi Serena! Y deliciosa miel para comer y compartir con ella, mis hermanos fueron a verme –hola, peligro es mi segundo nombre. Dijo Zafiro, sonreí.

-claro que lo es ¿viste como quedé como un héroe delante de ella? Pregunté con ilusión –si, siendo casi comido vivo, seguro. Dijo el riendo, sonreí –eso da pie a mi inestimable valor. Dije muy feliz, el asintió.

-desde luego que si, siempre y cuando puedas recuperarte. Dijo el, asentí, mi princesa entró, llevaba unos jazmines.

-son para ti Díam. Me dijo, asentí.

-muchas gracias hermosa. Dije con calma, ella sonrió –bueno, me ayudó a buscarlos Fiore. Zafiro se rió, yo casi escupí las amícdalas, mi princesa sonrió.

-fuiste muy valiente, al recibir esos piquetes. Dijo –todo por ti. Respondí, ella acarició mi cabello, mi mellizo se esfumó, le sonreí y la abracé y sin pensarlo, le robé un beso ¡eso no lo harán ninguno de esos inadaptados jum!.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!**

**Diamante celoso, mejor es tenerlo feliz, ah, los 15 años, y un poco de paranoia.**

**¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!**

**Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos ratos de diversión.**

Candidato 4: Elliot.

Ah si ¡como mejoró ese beso! Nuestra relación ya, éramos novios y yo, cantaba feliz –"somos novios, los 2 setimos mutuo amor profundo, y con eso, ya tenemos lo mas grande de este mundo". Zafiro reía.

-yo no creo que sean novios. Me dijo, lo miré –si lo somos. Dije –no, no lo son ¿se lo has pedido? Preguntó, negué.

-con un beso, ya es mas quesuficiente. Dije, el rió –hermano, yo creo que se te ha olvidado lo que dice tu padrino. Dijo Zafiro –siempre háblale a las mujeres con palabras y hechos. Dije como recitando una letanía.

-exacto, palabras y hechos, no hechos solamente, ella sabe que le robaste un beso, pero no sabe si fue por amor u otra cosa. Bufo - ¡claro que fue por amor! Exclamo ofendido, Mi tonto mellizo suspira.

-hermano, te lo repito, dícelo. Dijo dándose la vuelta y lléndose, Zafiro tonto, no entiende nada de las mujeres.

-Zafiro tonto, no entiende, nada de las mujees. Dije haciendo voz mi pensamiento, yo se que con ese beso le ha quedado claro que la amo, pero…las palabras de mi tonto mellizo, no me dejaron en paz, suspiré y me dirigí a buscarla.

¡y vaya sorpresita que encontré! Cuando llegaba la miré, se acercó a un chico cabellos azules y ojos naranjas, cabello corto, un poco desordenado, se sentó a su lado –hola, pintas muy bien. Dijo mi princesa al chico, este levantó la mirada de su pintura y la observó.

-muchas gracias…¿no eres tu la novia de Li? Preguntó - ¡já!¡sabe que eres mía! Exclamé por lo bajo, mi princesa suspiró.

-creo que si, pero el a mi, no me ha dicho nada. Abrí los ojos –no, no, no, no, no, no, nó, no puede ser que ese beso no haya significado nada para ella. Murmuré.

-creo que si lo ers, Li es demasiado peligroso cuando se trata de ti. Dijo el chico, sabe con quien no debe meterse, mi princesa sonrió -seguro exagera ¿a quien pintas? Preguntó interesada.

-a la niña mas linda del campamento. Enfurecí ¡yo sabía que ese idiota! Quería a mi Serena!.

-hermano. Trató Zafiro de razonar conmigo –la niña mas linda del campamento, no es sinónimo de Serena. Dijo por fin - ¿de que hablas Zafiro?¡claro que lo es! El suspiró.

-para ti, pequeño gandul. Dijo –Elliot el dulce quiere coquetear ¡ya le enseñaré yo a coquetear! Exclamé, Zafiro me miró.

-hermano, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Dijo con calma, reí –yo no me arrepiento de nada. Dije mientras mi pobre mellizo tragaba saliva.

Como Elliot el coqueteador dormía en la misma caballa que nosotros, tenía un plan, para hacer mi trabajo, me acerqué a su cama y llené mis palmas, con el poder hipnótico de mi ojo hipnótico azul, lo coloqué a la altura de sus ojos y lo subyugué a mi voluntad, ahora, sería mi fiel sirviente, lo primero que le hice hacer, fue que se desnudara e hiciera como una gallina por todo el campamento, cuando escandalizó a toda la población, sonreí y le hice que bailara claqué sobre las mesas del desayuno.

-soy una niña muy coqueta y me muevo como mariposa en flor. Decía mientras se movía insinuantemente –me gustan mucho los hombres como la florecita Fiore. Todos reían mas y mas, mis hermanos estaban escandalizados.

-hermano. Susurraba Rini –ya déjalo. Zafiro me miraba mal –vamos hermano, no seas así con el. Reí.

-pero si falta la cosa de oro. Dije –Serena no se enamoraría de alguien como yo, a mis 15 años, soy lampiño de todas mis partes y soy un bebote crecido. Y acto seguido, Elliot el coqueteador se puso a berrear como un bebé muhahahahahahahahahahahah.

Encontré a mi Serena consolando a ese gandul, Elliotl el manipulador coqueteador lloraba en su hombro –hay de mi. Decía alborozado - ¿Cómo le diré a Black Lady que ella es la niña mas linda del campamento? Si soy el hazme reír. Serena le acariciaba la espalda.

-ya se te ocurrirá algo, yo te ayudaré, no llores Elliot. Escuché un ruidito detrás de mi –te lo dije. Me dijo el tonto de mi mellizo –no iba por Serena, la niña mas linda, no se refiere a ella. Sonreí.

-bueno…a cualquiera le puede pasar. Zafiro bufó –te pasa muy seguido. Me dijo, negué.

-si dices tonterías. Dije mientras me acercaba a ayudar al pobre Elliot, que al fin y al cabo, no quería nada con mi Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¿me extrañaron mucho? Espero que no, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ojalá se diviertan, recuerden que el objetivo de este fic, es ver los celos de Díam y hasta donde lo pueden conducir.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!con un excelente REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos capis.

Candidato 5: Seya.

Ah, no hay nada peor que: Don Flatulencio, el coqueteador, el dulce y la florecita, llámese: Endimiun, Alan, Fiore y Elliot, nada tan malo y peor que ellos, que ese sexteto, conocido como los trehe lights, ya saben, esos horribles gemelos chico y chica como son: seya y su hermana Sadel, Taiki y su hermana Thalía, Yaten y su hermana Yue, me gustaban sus canciones, de hecho, iva a convencer a mi padre para contratarlos en el cumleaños de Zafi y yo, pero ¡ahora no lo haré! Y preguntarán: ¿Por qué no? ¡su mnmúsica es genial! Si, su música es genial, pero todo…comenzó con el, con Seya.

Mi serena, jugaba con Rini en el pasto, jugaban reto de chicas y las veía jugar desde un árbol –baja y diles que jugamos a las cartas. Dijo Zafiro, quien aburrido de acompañarme, jugaba un crucigramas.

-vamos Zafiro, ya quisiera, pero… comencé, el rió –no me digas, que te da pena. Dijo, hice un ruidito con la garganta.

-un poco. Dije –no parecen cosas tuyas. Dijo el riendo, cuando lo vi se acercaba con gesto arrogante a nosotros, , bueno, hacia ellas, las 2 alzaron la mirada.

-no puede ser ¡no puede ser!¡eres Seya Kou! Gritó Rini empocionada, el asintió –así es princesa, te he visto desde hace días. Dijo el mirando a mi hermanita, Zafiro apretó los puños.

-bajaré y… lo frené –espera, debemos ver que quiere. Dije, Rini lo abrazaba como a su ballena de peluche, señora burbujita, Seya la soltó y se acecó a Serena.

-no he podido dejar, de notar tu arrebatadora belleza, princesa Serena, muchos dicen que sales con el príncipe Diamante, ciertamente, quería preguntarte si es verdad. Ella clavó sus ojos, azules en los de el.

-no lo se…realmente, creo que si, pero no me ha dicho nada. Dijo mi princesa con tristeza, el sonrió de medio lado –pues, yo si te lo digo, te amo, princesa Serena. Eso hizo que casi me cayera del árbol, Zafiro me sujetó.

-hermano…conpórtate… pero mi querida Rini, ya iba a la defensa –mira Kou, es mi cuñada. Dijo, el la miró.

-pero tu hermano no le ha dicho nada Rini. Mi hermanita endureció el gesto –Black Lady para ti, idiota. Dijo, miró a mi princesa.

-además, eso se sabe, ya se besaron. Explicó con la facilidad de un niño para decir, que el cielo es azul, el alzó las cejas –un beso lo da cualquiera. Y acto seguido, ese rufián besó a mi princesa, eso si, me hizo bajar del árbol.

\- ¡espera hermano! Gritó Zafiro –oye tu, soquete ¡deja a mi novia! Exclamé lanzándome sobre Seya, lo aparté de mi princesa a puño limpio.

-eres un fizgón Li. Dijo –puede ser, pero no soy un roba novias como tu. Dije en respuesta, nos seguimos dando golpes, hasta que por los gritos de mi princesa y Rini, llegó el superior Nagamura.

Vale decir, que a Kou y a mi, nos castigaron ayudando en la cocina, bufaba, debía vengarme, y ya sabía como, en la fogata, ellos darían un concierto y ya había planeado mi estategia, Zafiro bufaba.

-esto, no es buena idea hermano, no es buena idea. Decía –claro que si Zafiro, lo es. Dije, me acerqué a Seya que dejaba un cargamento de manzanas en la mesada –lamento la agresión Kou, para disculparme quisiera, que aceptaras este jugo de manzanas. El asintió y lo tomó, cuando se lo tragó todo, me llevé el vaso y me di la vuelta.

-nunca mas, te querrán por tu voz. Dije suavemente –muchas graci… Seya se detuvo al paso, al escuchar su voz, como la de una ardilla.

-gracias…oh no. dijo con su ahora fina y chillona voz, me alejé con calma –oh no, oh no, he perdido mi voz. Dijo aterrorizado.

-suerte con eso, ardillita muhahahahahahahaha. Reí mientras Seya, corría como loco, gritando con su a r rdillezca voz.

Vale decir, que el concierto se canceló, Seya era el hazme reír, por su voz, no podía decir nada, porque todo sonaba ridículamente gracioso, después de 3 días tras la fogata, la ardilla Seya recuperó su voz, mi princesa, había ido a verlo.

-lamento lo que pasó. Le dijo –ese Li, es peligroso, realmente es un peligro para todo el mundo, cuando se trata de ti. Mi princesa bajó la cabeza.

-eres un gran amigo, pero yo lo amo a el. Seya asintió con resignación –dícelo, antes de que acabe con todos los que te miramos, sus celos, son peligrosos, créeme. Mi princesa asintió.

-se lo diré, muchas gracias. Le dijo, le acarició el cabello y se fue.

-no soy tan celoso, ni tan malo. Dije escondido junto a Zafiro detrás de la ventana –nooooooo, para nada hermano. Dijo mi mellizo incomprensor en un gesto de ironía, lo ignoré y corrí detrás de mi Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ha, que haremos con los celos de Diamante, jajajaja ¡nadie lo sabe!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos frutos de mi mente.

Candidato 6, ojo de tigre.

Ah, jugábamos Zafiro, Rini, mi Serena y yo, en el espacio reservado para el baloncesto, le lancé la pelota a mi mellizo, pero Rini, quien jugaba con mi Serena, se la quitó y logró encestar, miré a las chicas que se chocaban las manos y bufé.

-vamos Zafiro, tenemos que ganarles. Dije –estamos en un 80 a 80 hermano, no puedes pedir mas. Asentí –claro que si. Dije, en ese momento, Rini miró.

\- ¡espera hermano! Le gritó a Zafiro pero este, no la escuchó, chocó con aquel chico rubio de largo cabello, se parece al amigo de mi amigo Endimiun, Neflite, lo miramos todos, el estaba caído.

-lo mamento. Dijo Zafiro, las chicas se acercaron a el y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, miré su nariz –estás herido. Dijo mi princesa, colocó su mano en la nariz de ese rubio y esta se curó, el abrió mucho los ojos.

-muchas gracias princesa ¿Cómo podré pagarte? Preguntó –quitándole tus asquerosas manos de encima. Dije en voz baja, Rini se acercó a el.

-esa pulsera de hoja, es muy bonita. Dijo admirativa –ah, si, es de mi rango, soy amazona animal. Reí –ya me parecía, que te parecías a un burro. El me miró ofendido –para tu información, soy un tigre, mi nombre es Ojo de Tigre. Rini y mi Serena se acercaron a el intrigadas.

-había leído de las amazonas, pero nunca había visto a alguna. Dijo Rini, Zafiro sonrió –ya me estás viendo preciosa. Dijo Ojo de Tigre adulador, le puse mala cara.

-oye tu, ellas son mi hermana y mi novia. Dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas, el sonrió de medio lado.

-las novias no son eternas y en cuanto a las hermanas, no creo que te quieras cazar con esta belleza. Dijo arrogante abrazando a mi Rini, mas rabia me dio ¡que se dejó abrazar! Y mi princesa se acercó a el.

Ahora no era yo, el único celoso –ese chico no se acercará a Rini. Dijo Zafiro mientras reposábamos una tarde juntos en la canoa –he escuchado que ha estado detrás de muchas chicas. Agregó, asentí –ni a nuestra Rini ¡ni a mi princesa! Zafiro sonrió.

-se ve demasiado seguro de si mismo. Dijo con calma, asentí –nada que una buena broma no cure. Aseguré, el asintió.

-bueno hermano, tengo un plan, esa cosa no enamorará a nuestra hermanita para después haber dicho que se besó con ella en el lago. Abrí los ojos.

\- ¿supieste de ese rumor? Pregunté –desde luego, se besó con unas amazonas de 14 años, que resultaron ser hermanas y con la hermana de la ardilla. Mi mirada maliciosa salió enseguida –ah si…eso no lo hará, ni con nuestra Rini, ni con mi princesa. Dije completamente seguro.

El día del evento que íbamos a hacer, Zafiro distrajo a mi novia y a nuestra hermana, y yo, preparé todo, como sabía que ese cretino adoraba andar de trapecista, había hecho mi fantástico plan, aparecí con un jugo de fresas adaptado con una fruta hipnótica llamada "el canto del deseo" oh si, todo aquel que la huela, si esta ha sido activada por un hipnoptista, hará lo que el diga por un minuto y eso, fue lo que usamos, cuando el payaso trapecista de Ojo de Tigre, en realidad, debió habese llamado Ojo de Buho por lo mirón y buzo que es, estaba en las cuerdas, nos preparamos estratégicamente, en cuanto bajó, me acerqué a el.

-debes tener mucho calor, esas acrobacias se ven complicadas. El asintió.

-si, lo son. Dijo con calma –me agradará mucho regalarte este jugo. Dije, el lo miró y lo tomó, se lo bebió de un trago, sonreí con malicia y me alejé de el, mi novia y mi hermana llegaron.

-hola hermosa. Dije abrazándola –hola Diamante, vinimos a ver el show de Ojo de Tigre. Dijo con calma –no se que le ves. Le dije.

-su arte es fascinante. Dijo mi hermanita, Zafiro bufó –no creo, que sea tan fascinante. Dijo con calma, el comenzó a hacer su acto, pero su rostro, no reflejaba que andubiera bien.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene cara de enfermo. Dijo mi hermana –oh, seguro lo está. Dijo mi novia, Zafiro y yo las alejamos, al tiempo que aquel chorro de inmundicia saltaba fuera de su dueño.

Ojo de Tigre el buzo, fue tan ridiculizado como en su momento, lo fue Don Flatulencio, pero eso ganó, la compasión de mi novia y de Rini –lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Dijo mi novia a ese remedo de gato –ha sido horrible. Dijo el con frustración.

-Ojo de Tigre ¿Por qué besabas a esas chicas? Preguntó Rini –todos lo saben, era para buscar mi alma gemela. Dijo el aflijido.

\- ¿tu alma gemela? Preguntaron ellas a coro –si, si sientes la conección durante el beso, la hallarás. Dijo el.

\- ¿la encontraste? Preguntó mi novia –desde luego que si, la última chica que besé fue Vergerite ¿que habrán pensado aquellos 2? Preguntó aflijido, miré a Zafiro.

-el solo las alagaba. Dije –si, pero igual, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Dijo, asentí –ese es mi hermano. Aseguré.

-debemos hacer algo. Dijo Zafiro –si, alejar a las chicas de el. Dije mientras acompañado de mi hermano, entrábamos a la enfermería.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas hayan recibido un gran año nuevo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, los celos, que cosas son, jajja ¡pobres los que caen víctimas de ellos!.

Espero en este año nuevo, seguir contando con todas y cada una de ustedes ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les dejo ver estas divertidas locuras.

Candidato 7, Kelvin.

Ah,las semanas en el campamento eran divertidas, realmente la pasábamos bien mi princesa, mis hermanos y yo, era divertido, hasta que el, apareció.

¡buenos días princesa Serena! Lo miré evaluativamente, cabello marrón desordenado, esos lentes, por Nix ¡deberían prohibir esos lentes! Pero mejor no, le daría una ventaja, ella lo miró.

-disculpa, no te reconozco. Dijo apenada, mi princesa tan educada –soy hijo de su chofer, Kadashi Nagamura, soy Kelvin Nagamura. Ella sonrió, al parecer lo reconoció.

-Kelvin, dime ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que venías a este campamento. El sonrió –bueno, mi tío es jardinero acá y me consiguió el cupo, de hecho, lo ayudo, princesa Serena…yo vine por usted. Ella se quedó de piedra y eso, encendió mis alarmas internas.

-por ¿por mi? Preguntó –así es, he estado toda la vida, enamorado de usted, se que la diferencia es mucha, pero me encantaría que le dijera que si a mis sentimientos. Lo miré mas, me puse delante de mi princesa.

-oye tu, Serena es mi novia. Kelvin me miró con desconcierto –hasta donde se, ella no tiene novio. Apreté mis puños - ¿no me ves? acá estoy. La mano de ella en mi espalda, me hizo darme la vuelta.

-Díam, déjame resolverlo. Dijo con calm, la miré, asentí y me fui con mis hermanos.

¡gran manera de resolverlo! Había estado pasando todo el día con el y otra niña llamada Molly, que desastre, pero eso ya lo iba a solucionar, tení una idea, escuchando a Alan el modocito, me enteré que Kelvin el aprovechado, no sabe nadar y un sustito en el lago, no le viene mal.

-hermano, entiendo que quieras defender a tu princesa. Dijo Zafiro –pero eso es una cosa y otra, es que intentes ahogar a Nagamura. Reí –van de la mano Zafiro, además, no lo ahogaré, solo lo dejaré en el medio del lago con un bote agujereado y se, que el no sabrá resolver esa dificultad, y eso demostrará quien es el mejor. Zafiro intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero negué.

-es eso, o un revolcón en la granja con los cerdos. El suspiró –eres peligroso hermano. Dijo mientras a lo lejos, miraba a Rini con Don Flatulencio.

Invité a Kelvin, a Molly y a mi princesa, a hacer actividades en canotaje, pero por una mala cuestión, o buena, depende de donde lo mires, yo quedé con la pelirroja y ella, con Kelvin.

-me parece que el es un chico peculiar. Dijo la muchacha con calma, asentí –mucho. Me limité a decir, nos pusimos a navegar alegremente mientras con telequinesia yo soltaba los corchitos que habí puesto en el bote, uno a uno, la primera en darse cuenta fue mi princesa.

\- ¡oh no!¡nos ahogamos! En mi papel de héroe, le pasé los remos a Molly, y salté por mi princesa.

\- ¡Díam!¡Kelvin está allí! Exclamó –tengo que sacarte a ti. Le dije, nadamos juntos hacia el bote, cuando la ayudaba a subir, le hice un pequeño control, para borrar esa información de Kelvin, ella se quedó tranquila.

\- ¡oh no!¡Kelvin no sabe nadar! Exclamó Molly saltando al lago tras dejarme los remos.

Mi princesa no se acordaba de eso, pero mi pequeña Rini si –hermano, te pasaste. Me dijo, la miré mal, bufé –le dejé el bote, pudo agarrarse de el. Dije con calma, mi hermana suspiró –no todo el mundo piensa como nosotros. Asentí.

-eso es cierto, pero mírale el lado amable, ahora está con Molly y todos somos felices. Dije, mi princesa llegó con una pelota.

-vamos Díam, a jugar futbol. Asentí –de acuerdo hermosa, Zafiro y yo, contra Rini y tu. Ambas asintieron y se colocaron en su lado de la cancha.

-insisto, acercarse a mi cuñada sin que te enteres primero, puede ser demasiado peligroso. Dijo Zafiro –ba, por favor. Dije bufando ya cansado del tema.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo lindo ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que este salió un poco cínico, ha sido cínico si, pero en este creo que se pasó.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos ingenios de mi cabecita.

Candidato 8, Andrew.

Estaba junto a mi princesa y junto a mis hermanos, compitiendo en los botes a remos, por supuesto, íbamos ganando mi princesa y yo, cuando alguien la llamó desde el muelle de llegada - ¡Serena! Ella alzó la mirada y vi su sonrisa resplandecer ¿resplandecer? No podía resplandecer tanto con otro que no fuera yo, Zafiro suspiró.

-no otra vez, hemos estado muy tranquilos para que vengas a liarla con tus celos hermano. Me dijo tras haber ayudado a bajar a Rini del bote, bufé –tonterías Zafiro, mi deber es proteger a mi princesa de los malintencionados. El gruñó mientras Rini se acercaba al rubio con cara de cordero degollado.

-Endimiun no era malintencionado, ni Fiore, ni Ojo de Tigre, ni Kelvin, ni Elliot, y este… lo corté –pero Alan el modosito, Seya la ardillae indudablemente este lo son, debes ayudarme. Dije, el negó.

-ni hablar, ya he hecho demasiado por ti. Me di la vuelta –bien, cuando consigas a tu novia y te la quieran quitar. Comencé - ¡hermano nadie le está coqueteando esta vez! Exclamó Zafiro desesperado - ¿ah no? pregunté señalando la escena de un feliz cara de cordero cerca de mi princesa susurrándole secretitos.

\- ¿y que piensas hacer? Preguntó Zafiro con una nueva luz, medité –no lo se. Dije con calma –ya se me ocurrirá algo. Aseguré con tranquilidad pasmoza.

Y la oportunidad se dio, en menos de lo que esperaba, el supervisor Nagamura dijo que como campamento, era nuestro plácido deber ir a algunas ciudades cerca del terreno donde nos hallábamos y por ende, visitar algunos de sus lugares turísticos, como el súper parque de diversiones temático, el cual, poseía atracciones de una buena parte de películas, estaba incluso esa de tornado espacial, que fue una buena película, bueno, la atracción consistía en una nave, que quedaba anclada en el centro de un tornado, nada peligroso, desde luego, estaba el asteroide fuera de control, e cual consistía en un asteroide, que daba vueltas simulando llegar a la tierra, un juego muy bonito.

-ah, ya veo tu negro plan. Dijo Zafiro resignado, reí con malicia –te divertirás, ánimo Zafiro. El negó –creo que lo único que te divierte acá, es el ingenio de tu parte vengativa y ver que tan cruel eres, si así eres de 15, no quiero ni pensar, cuando tengas 21. Bufé.

-si dices tonterías. Dije con astío, Zafiro fue a ver a las muchachas y yo, me dirigí hacia el otro lado, vi al controlador.

-muchacho, no tienes que estar por acá. Me dijo –regresa a la fila. Sonreí de medio lado –no hace falta que te preocupes. Dije en voz baja, el me miró fijamente, bueno de saber leer la energía hipnótica de la serie –no hace falta que me preocupe. Murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y te hechas un sueñito en la sala de comandos? Pregunté –en la sala de comandos. Repitió el y se fue, como tengo un talento extraordinario para las computadoras, comencé a manipular el sistema.

-weeeeee, máxima velocidad, esto será muy divertido, tomen sus paraguas, el pronóstico del tiempo es regurgitación humana. Dije feliz, curiosamente en el aparato se montaron todos mis rivbales, Don Flatulencio, la florecita, el modosito, la ardilla, el estiercolero, el aprovechado y el cara de cordero, con las 4 hermanas con las que el estiercolero se había besado, los compañeros de la ardilla y casi todos los demás, excepto mi princesa y mis hermanos, puse a andar la máquina y me alejé a prudente distancia de allí, a la lejanía. Vi la lluvia que había pronosticado y a un poco de gente, ser manchada por esas escrecencias humanas.

Cuando regresamos al campamento, tuvimos que soportar el desagradable olor en el autobús –esto es tu culpa. Decía Zafiro mientras las verjas del lugar se asomaban, lo ignoré como de costumbre cuando se pone pesado, caminaba y tarareaba alegremente, cuando escuché un zolloso.

¡hay de mi! Decía cara de cordero con una mala imitación de un actor shakespierano - ¡los dioses confabulan contra mi! Exclamaba mas aflijido aún, me dio coraje ver a mi princesa abrazándolo.

-que mala suerte he tenido el día de hoy, en el juego del meteoro, lo peor ¡era que quería que Lita se fijara en mi! Abrí los ojos y pregunté junto a mi princesa.

¿Lita? El asintió –la he amado toda mi vida y ahora, no se fijará en mi por la verguenza que he pasado. Mi princesa seguía consolándolo –seguro no le ha parecido una vergüenza, vamos a hablar con ella, Lita tiene un gran corazón. Los vi alejarse y por un momento me pregunté, si mis celos eran tan malos como la gente decía, pero luego, lo reconsideré ¡yo solo protejo a mi princesa! Pero…podría ir a echarle una manito con la chica, de verdad, hay gente patética en el mundo cuando se deprime.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lamento la ausencia, pero la celópata de este fic, andaba renovando sus métodos jejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, exagero un defecto del príncipe Diamante.

Candidato 9, Jedite.

Ah, el campamento era de lo mejor, estaba nadando feliz de la vida, junto a Rini, a Don Flatulencio y a mi princesa, realmente de lo mejor, cuando vi al rubio que estaba sentado del otro lado, preparándose para saltar al agua, no le di mayor importancia, hasta que la voz de mi princesa lo llamó.

-hola Jedite. Saludó con alegría, si, era uno de esos 4 chicos, amigos de mi amigo, quien ahora es mi cuñado, Diocite, tenía una hermana gemela, llamada Siocite, que me caía bien, era simpática, y salía con Malachite, que cuidaba de Don Flatulencio, el se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿commo estás princesa?. Le preguntó tomándole la mano –oye tu, no te acerques a mi princesa. Rugí como un león, el me miró.

-vamos Li, el hecho de que le hayas alejado a todo mundo, no quiere decir que sea tuya. Endimiun me miró, al igual que Rini –no se de que hablas. Dije manteniendo la calma, si algo he aprendido es que así te acusen si tu no te delatas, no pasará nada.

-veamos…Endimiun alagó a Serena, inexplicablemente su leche de soja cambió a normal, Fiore alagó a Serena igual, y alguien lo hipnotizó para que dijera cosas idiotas, Alan hizo lo mismo y fue llenado de miel y mordisqueado por hormigas, Elliot igual y fue picoteado por las abejas, Seya igual y perdió la voz, Kelvin igual y casi se ahogó, Andrew igual y se vomitó junto a un gran número de gente, y todo se relaciona a Serena. Endimiun me miró.

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo imbécil, ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir nadando. Jedite me miró mas fríamente.

-quizás, Serena quiera a alguien mas. Ella lo miró –quiero a Díam, yo…Jedite que, que guapo eres. Dijo acercándose a el y besándolo ¡besándolo! Eso ya colmó mi paciencia.

-no le hagas eso. Dijo Rini –sabes que ella es débil a la hipnosis. Miré a Jedite –pero así y todo, la quiero. A lo lejos vi a Rey, una de las amigas de Serena, que miraba todo dolida y molesta.

-deja. A. mi. Princesa. Dije lanzándome por el y liberando a mi princesa de su control, nos comenzamos a pelear en el agua, y un corro a formarse a nuestro alrededor.

Y otra vez, castigado, esta vezs, coleteando el comedor –te lo dije hermano, ya sospechan de ti. Dijo Zafiro –eso es porque me ha seguido la pista, quiere chantajearme, pero le demostraré que pasa cuando me chantagean. Mi mellizo bufó.

-por última vez, si Jedite sospecha, puede llevar la cuestión a los demás. Negué –no si nos movemos con cuidado. Zafiro abrió mucho sus azules ojos - ¿nos movemos?. Preguntó.

-así es Zafiro, nos escaparemos del campamento. Dije decidido, fue así como esa noche, desaparecimos a casa, a buscar unas flores hipnóticas llamadas sesión de voluntad, violetas con dorado, una gota de tu sangre y las vinculas a ti, y como iba a estar castigado otro día, no me costaría nada con ayuda de mi mellizo, colocarlas en el jugo de todo el mundo, menos en el de mis hermanos, el de Jedite, el de mi princesa y el mío, todo salió como esperaba y la casi totalidad del campamento se tomó mi jugo, ahora veremos ¿Qué tan valiente es Jedite cuando tiene a todo el campamento en su contra?.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Zafiro –no me gusta nada. Agregó mirando a todo mundo que seguía sus actividades –tonterías, saldrá bien. Dije con calma mientras miraba a los demás, Jedite fue a acercarse a mi princesa, cuando Alan el modocito se le acercó.

-deja a Serena. Dijo con voz arrastrada, casi como hablaba un tipo de zombi, el idiota chantajista lo miró - ¿o que?. Preguntó –o acabaremos contigo. Dijo la florecita de Fiore, Jedite retrocedió.

-por el. Dijo Endimiun, cuando Rini fue a intervenir, la retuve –déjalo, todos le están dando su merecido por abusador. Endimiun le introdujo la cabeza en el excusado.

-hermano, eso es asqueroso. Se quejó Zafiro –ba, no digas idioteces, seguro nos lo quería hacer a ti y a mi. Dije, el gruñó, Alan, lo llenó de barro y le hice casi todas las desgracias que les hice a mis rivales, excepto la de Andrew porque no tenía, un meteorito como el del parqe, pero, en contraposición, hice que le quemaran el trasero y Jedite terminó llorando como niña en el suelo e incluso chupándose el dedo de la conmoción muhahahahahahahahah.

Mi princesa me miró tristemente al día siguiente –se ha negado a verme. Dijo, sonreí –ah, que pena. Dije –no entiendo porque todos actuaron tan extraño con el. Dijo –eso es porque es un abusador ¿si te enteraste de que te hipnotizó y lo besaste?. Pregunté con zizaña.

-si, me enteré, Rini me lo dijo, no recordaba nada. Explicó, asentí –pero ya se porqué lo hizo. Añadió.

-porque le gustas y no respeta nuestro lazo de amor eterno y de alma gemela. Ella sonrió –no tonto, eso no, es porque le gusta Rey. Abrí los ojos.

\- ¿quequé?. Pregunté –ajáp, eso, le gusta Rey y por eso me hizo eso, para darle celos y que admitiera que ella también le gusta. Asentí - ¿y las incoherencias que dijo?. Le pregunté refiriendo sus acusaciones no disparatadas, mi princesa me miró.

-Díam, no creo que seas tan malo como para hacer esas cosas a los demás. Sonreí y agradecí que mi princesa creyera que todo el mundo era como ella, la abracé, la besé y nos alejamos a ver el atardecer.

-si, como no, no eres tan malo. Me dijo el traidor de mi mellizo boca floja por telepatía y lo ignoré, como siempre que se pone tonto.


	10. Chapter 10

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá les presento, el gran ¡nuevo capi!.

Faltando poco para el final, para mi ha sido muy divertido explotar un aspecto de la personalidad de diamante, como los tenemos todos el mundo, los celos, si es celoso pero vaya ¡no tan celoso como es acá!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo estos divertidos aspectos explotados de la personalidad de nuestro príncipe favorito.

Candidato 10, Rubeus.

Ah, que dicha era para mi estar con mi princesa, ese día, estábamos pescando, todos sentados en el lago, Zafiro, Rini, Don Flatulencio, mi princesa y yo, reíamos y bromeábamosmientras manteníamos las cañas en el agua, esoerando los peces.

-adoro pescar. Dijo Zafiro –es relajante. Dije –lo que detesto, es la hora de limpiar la presa. Dijo mi princesa –lo echamos a la suerte. Dijo Rini tranquilamente, ella tampoco era fan de limpiar los peces, reí.

-seguro terminamos haciendo eso, Zafiro, Endimiun y yo. Dije concalma –si ustedes insisten. Dijo mi princesa junto a Rini, Don Flatulencio negó –ni hablar, lo hechamos a la suerte. Todos asentimos concordando con esa afirmación, cuando nos cansamos de pescar, echamos el privilegio a la suerte y con tan mala suerte, que mi princesa y Rini terminaron elegidas para eso.

-ohjalá nos lo dejaran llevar a la cocina. Dijo mi princesa –si lo pescas, lo limpias. Dijo Rini –eso dice el sitio donde dejan las cañas. Mi princesa asintió.

-yo jamás he limpiado un pescado. Se dijo para si, mientras Zafiro, Don Flatulencio y yo, tomábamos una limonada, Rini suspiró y comenzó con el trabajo, cuando mi princesa iba a comenzar, una sombra se colocó detrás de ella.

-yo que tu, le quitaría las escamas primero princesa. Mi hermosa princesa se dio la vuelta, tropezando con un par de ojos morados, cabello pelirrojo en punta, sonrisa arrogante, era otro de los aprendices de guerreros de mi padrino, un tunante abusador llamado Rubeus.

-gracias por el consejo. Dijo ella, el hizo una leve inclinación –de nada, es un lacer ayudar a bellezas como la tuya. Dijo, mi princesa se coloreó, Rini lo miró.

-deja de adular y ponte a hacer algo Rubeus. Dijo con desagrado, el alzó sus cejas –ya lo hago Black Lady. Dijo, me acerqué y miré con horror, como Rubeus, el caballero pescador ayudaba a mi princesa a despiezar el animal, lo limpió, quitó todo lo demás y le coqueteaba mientras hacía eso.

-oye tu, esa es mi novia. Dije, Rubeus me miró –no, no lo es, es mi novia. Negué –mi princesa me ama a mi, ella no… pero me callé al mirar como ella me miraba.

-pero Díam, si tu y yo somos amigos, yo salgo con Rubeus. Me dijo, abrí los ojos –no, no es cierto, tu y yo salimos, nos hemos besado. Comencé pero ella negó.

-nada de eso, nos vemos. Rubeus dio una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero mas me alarmé cuando Rini los siguió.

Y fue así, como Zafiro, Endimiun, Andrew, Jedite, Ojo de Tigre, Seya, Kelvin y yo, nos hallábamos reunidos –todas las chicas han actuado de manera muy sospechosa. Dijo Kelvin –así es. Dijo Endimiun –no lo podemos dejar. Dijo Andrew –debió hacerles algo, como todas se van a fijar en esa bazofia. Dijo Seya.

-probablemente las tenga bajo un trance hipnótico. Dije sin preocuparme, todo mundo me miró - ¿tu crees?. Preguntó Ojo de Tigre –por Nix, díganme algo ¿Cómo mi princesa va a cambiarme a mi por ese esqueleto pelirrojo?. Seya me miró.

-Serena no es la única chica del campamento. Lo miré –pero si la mas hermosa. Jedite rió –la mas hermosa es Rey. Dijo –basta, al herebo quien lo sea, el caso es que: hay que despertar a las chicas de su influencia y darle una lección. Dijo Zafiro, todos asentimos.

-sugerencia. Dijo Endimiun –desde luego, mañana iremos a una granja y podríamos… comenzó a conspirar Jedite –es excelente. Dijo Seya con malicia.

-oh si, nadie enamora a nuestras novias y se queda tan tranquilo. Dijo Ojo de Tigre feliz mientras preparábamos la venganza.

Al día siguiente, mientras Rubeus iba como un maldito faraón egipcio, es decir, hay otras dimensiones donde la gente hace eso y como en el planeta de mi estimadísimo Endimiun, hay otra tierra cuyo modo de vida es como el de Egipto, en fin, decía yo, que ese maldito pelirrojo iba rodeado de chicas como si fuera un faraón y todos, estábamos enojados, en especial una chica que hasta ahora había notado, de cabellos y ojos azules, llamada Karmesite, resulta que su hermana, sale con el malagradecido de mi mellizo, que aparte es ciego, pues no ve la belleza de mi princesa, en fin, la chica hervía de celos, yo no conozco ese sentimiento tan ruin, estoy por encima de eso, y mientras miraba a esa pobre chica destrozada cuyos sentimientos eran ignorados, me propuse mas que nunca, hacer llorar a Rubeus como una niñita indefensa.

Al llegar a la granja nos separamos del resto de chicos, con mucho cuidado y arrastrando a los amigos de Seya, Taiki y Yaten, quienes, por andar de fignones, nos iban a ayudar en todo lo que íbamos a hacer, preparamos todo.

-al fin, ya está listo. Dije, alcé un pequeño comunicador –pavorreal a vaca, pavorreal a vaca, ya todo está cronometrado, cambio. La voz de Jedite respondió.

-afirmativo pavorreal, segunda fase lista. Asentí –perfecto, vaca, cambio y fuera. Dije –pavorral a cerdo, pavorreal a cerdo ¿Cómo va la tercera fase?. Pregunté, la voz de Edimiun me contestó.

-aquí cerdo, tercera fase operativa, preparación concluida…¿Por qué a mi me pusiste cerdo?. Preguntó –porque fue el papel que te tocó. Respondí.

-pero tu te quedaste con pavorreal. Me dijo –yo soy el líder, obvio que debía ser el animal mas impresionante, cambio y fuera. Corté sin querer discutir –hiena, hiena ¿me copias?. Pregunté, la voz arrastrada de Seya se escuchó.

-aquí hiena, copiado, cuarta fase lista. Asentí –excelente hiena, cambio y fuera, cucaracha, cucaracha ¿me oyes?. Pregunté.

-aquí cucaracha. Dijo Ojo de Tigre –el liberador hipnótico está listo. Asentí –perfecto cucaracha, bien hecho, cambio y fuera. Dije, finalmente contacté al anzuelo.

-cordero, cordero ¿estás allí? cambio. La voz obstinada de mi gruñón mellizo me respondió –acá estoy hermano, esto de nombres claves me parece ridículo. Dijo.

-puede ser, pero es divertido ¿tienes contigo al lobo?. pregunté –si, lo tengo. Dijo Zafiro –excelente, nos vemos en las estaciones, cambio y fuera. Me reuní con los demás, para que no sospecharan, últimamente el coordinador había comenzado a vigilarme de cerca y debía quitar las sospechas de mi, lo que menos me hacía falta, era la expulsión, además, si eso pasaba ¿Quién soportaría el castigo de mi padre?.

-comienza la operación el cordero se come al lobo. Dije mientras miraba a Zafiro con Rubeus, pasaron por el área de las galinas, donde le lanzamos huevos podridos, por el área de cerdos donde cayó en el comedero, por el área de las vacas, donde se remojó en estiércol y finalmente, soltamos el toro, que lo persiguió por toda la granja mientras todos gritábamos ¡ole! Al tiempo que Ojo de Tigre liberaba a las chicas, y bueno, el caballero pescador, tiene fobia a los toros, quedó tan traumado que cuando las chicas, inocentemente se acercaron para ayudarlo, el les huyó aterrorizado muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.

¡que indignante!¡que indignante! Resulta que el caballero pescador las usó a todas para darle celos a Karmesite, discutieron en el bus y todo, fue un encuentro de novela y ahora son novios, menos mal que mi princesa no se acuerda de nada.

¿ves Zafiro? Por eso no podemos descuidarnos, así como ese truán la hipnotizó hay otros que me la quieren quitar. El suspiró -por última vez, escucha esto con atención: nadie. Te. Quiere. Quitar. A. tu. Princesa; el solo la usó para darle celos a su novia. Suspiré.

-eso es lo que tu no sabes. Dije mientras me alejaba de mi gruñón mellizo.


	11. Chapter 11

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Este, el que bviene y el epílogo, muchas gracias por haber aceptado leer la exageración de un aspecto de la personalidad de diamante.

Thania: no se si lees este, pero por las dudas, actualizaré lo mas rápido que pueda, no prometo nada, pero algo te aseguro, no dejaré estos proyecttos inconclusos pues, así solo tenga una lectora que le guste mi trabajo, escribiré para ella, lo bueno es que, como fan de diamante, no estoy tan sola como creía.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo momentos de risa.

Candidato 11, Neflite.

Ah, conocía a Neflite y me caía bien, muy bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de algunos, éramos compañeros de juegos y el sujeto, era agradable, realmente de lo mejor, o por lo menos, lo era, hasta que mi princesa se cruzó en su camino o mas bien, el en el de ella.

Estábamos todos sentados en la fogata, en lo que habían llamado la hora de la poesía y habíamos recitado varios poemas preciosos, nos habíamos sentado en parejas, es decir: cada novio con su novia; los demás, que se sentaran como quisieran, el supervisor dijo:

-ha sido espectacular su poema joven Li, ahora, joven Sanjoin ¿tendría la bondad de declamar el suyo?. Preguntó, Neflite asintió en silencio, se levantó y se acercó a mi princesa ¡a mi princesa! Y con su estúpida voz, que mas bien parece una sierra dañada comenzó a declamar:

Oh hija de la luna, que afortunado sería quien de tus ojos de luz azulada fuera el dueño, oh hija de la luna, tu corazón como espejo de plata refleja el sentimiento del amor al mundo en el cielo, convirtiendo las chispas de tu querer en las estrellas, oh hija de la luna, quien pudiera adorar tus labios cuando engarzan dulces palabras de amor para tu amante, oh, hija de la luna, quien pudiera simplemente adorarte.

Todas las chicas dieron gritos de alegría y mi princesa, enrojeció de júvilo y gusto y yo ¿y yo? ¡me moría de celos! Puesto que: con su estúpido poema había hechado por tierra todo el majestuoso cúmulo de palabras que había hilvanado con amor, miré a mi princesa.

-eres muy galante Neflite. Dijo ella, el le sonrió y besó su mano, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-solo para vos princesa. Dijo, me dio mucha rabia ¡mucha pero mucha rabia! Al parecer, no fui el único, otra niña rubia que no conocía, de lazo rojo, estaba mas enojada que yo incluso, las declamaciones siguieron y me propuse ¡preparar mi venganza!.

Había decidido hacerlo ¡vengarme! Pero, no estaba recimiento el apoyo que me merecía –por última vez hermano, no le está coqueteando. Dijo mi mellizo malagradecido obstinado –desde luego que si ¡Zafiro! Abre los ojos. El suspiró.

-los tengo abiertos hermano y es evidente, que Neflite solo está utilizando a tu princesa para darle celos a la rubia del lazo rojo. Negué - ¡le gusta!. Exclamé.

\- ¡por Nix y el manto negro de la noche!¡que no le gusta!¡con 20.000 demonios del infierno!. Exclamó mi bobo mellizo a su vez, lo miré.

-lo haré solo. Dije - ¡bien!¡porque tus celos han llegado demasiado lejos!. Exclamó una vez mas –Zafiro estúpido ¡hasta parece que tienes el síndrome pre menstrual como Rini!. Exclamé alejándome de el.

Como debía hacer algo y debía ser algo ingenioso, me decidí por lo sencillo y elegante para una buena broma, en el comedor, me puse a llenar todas las fuentes de comida de la mesa del poeta adulador, de bichos, cucarachas,arañas, moscas, chiripas, ñomi ¡delicioso para ese idiota! Y fue así, como encanté todo para que no se vieran y el almuerzo se desarrolló con total normalidad, mi princesa que se sentaba a mi lado, se levantó.

-voy a pedir la fuente de ensalada de huebvo. La miré ¡esa ensalada tenía gusanos! Sonreí.

-hermosa ¿Por qué no comes la de remolacha?. Pregunté –es que yo, quiero de la de huevo Díam. Me dijo, la detuve –vamos princesa, anda, solo la de remolacha. Ella negó, en el momento que dio el siguiente paso, cayó de platanazo en el suelo y resbaló por una línea de acéite, miré a la chica rubia del lazo rojo, reír de manera malvada, no me lo pensé y sin dilación tomé la sopera y corrí hacia el otro lado.

\- ¡no ermano!. Gritó Zafiro, pero bañé a la niña rubia del lazo rojo de cabeza a pies con crema de espinaca, el comedor quedó en silencio y lo demás…fue historia, vi a el aprovechado pararse sobre la mesa y decir:

\- ¡guerra de comida!. Y a continuación, todo se volvió un caos.

A la chica rubia, que resultó llamarse Mina, y a mi, nos castigaron limpiando todo el comedor, claro, tuvimos que hacerlo doble, porque lo que yo limpiaba, ella lo ensuciaba y viceversa, eso fue de lo peor, nos dijimos de todo, cuando salí, fui a la enfermería, mi princesa se había doblado el pie, pero nada serio.

-oh Díam. Me dijo –que mala suerte he tenido. Aseguró, vi a Neflite allí, por lo menos, se había comnido la sopa con cucarachas muhahahahahahahah, mi princesa me llamó la atención.

-Mina está enamorada de Neflite y pensó que yo se lo quería quitar, por eso me hizo el sendero de aceite. La miré mal –si ese idiota no se hubiera puesto a declamarte, no hubieras pasado por eso. Neflite bufó.

-practicaba para Mina idiota, se lo dije a Serena porque quería ver la reacción de Mina. Alcé las cejas - ¿y es que no te ha contestado?. Pregunté –si, lo ha hecho, pero no me había dado un si y estaba desesperado, hice la poesía y pensé en dedicársela en la fogata, pero la vi hablando con Yaten y decidí probar si ella me quería, y si. Asentí.

-tu novia es una celosa peligrosa. Dije con énfasis en la palabra "celosa peligrosa" escuché una risita detrás de mi.

-mira quien habla. Dijo el traidor de mi mellizo, me dediqué a ignorarlo y a abrazar a mi princesa.


End file.
